bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Derpinator9001/OC Data Files: Marika Akabane
Description A very talented young girl with a passion for Aircraft, Marika Akabane is the Leader of the Japana Imperial Self Defense Force, and with good reason. Her ability to gracefully and skillfully maneuver aircraft is unmatched, and she also has very sharp vision. These skills come from her severe addiction for 3D bullet Hell games, and as such she has learned how to evade several missiles coming at her at once. Due to the skills in flight that Marika has demonstrated, she is one of Japana's Four Devas, or the four guardians to the empress, symbolizing wind. She is in love with the Head Director of the Japana Ultimate Reseach Center, Suigetsu Shion. Personal Info Name: '''Marika Akabane '''Gender: Female A.K.A.: The Silver Bullet Attitude: Serious, Mature, Kind Alignment: Neutral Good Nationality: Japanese Occupation: General of the Airforce, Leader of the Japana Imperial Aerial Self Defense Force. Weapon of Choice: Her Lunaria-class Super Fighter Combat Jet Codenamed "Tsubaki" Status: Alive Likes: *Flying her Aircraft *Croquettes *Playing 3D Bullet Hell games Dislikes: *Lame puns *Lazy people *Vegemite Signature Quote: "Can you not." Theme:Six Billion Years and Overnight Story Powers and Abilities Basic Skills *Elite Grade Pilot - Marika is unmatched in terms of skill in maneuvering a plane, regerdless of what kind it is. If an aircraft exists, Marika can Pilot it. *Elite Grade Precision - Marika has excellent precision, and is capable of flyting Tsubaki through gaps in land formation where other planes would otherwise crash. Powers STAND STATS ACES HIGH STAND MASTER: MARIKA AKABANE Destructive Power: B Speed: SS+ Durability: S Range: SS+ Precision: S Development Potential: D *Stand - During the events of The World OverHeaven arc, it is revealed that Marika's Tsubaki is actually her Stand, whose true name is Aces High. It has a vast arsenal, and has virtually unlimited ammunition, and will keep being abe to fire as long as Marika is willing to fight. Unlike most Stands, Aces High does not have a damage link to its user. It is also very fast and can also outpace Stands like Virtual Riot and Sweet Rascal. **Anti Materiel Weaponry - Aces High's arsenal is vast, making it a power and versatile long range Stand. This allows Aces High to dogfight other planes. **Intangibility - Perhaps Aces High's most infamous ability, it can phase through objects, thus being very hard to hit. This does not apply to the user however, also making it it's greatest weak point. **Stand Rush - Aces High can keep up with stands such as Crazy Diamond, Aerosmith, Sticky Fingers, etc. Though it uses its very large amount of weaponized firepower, being able to unleash a hailstorm of bullets in a second. **War Sign: Sudden Flurry - Aces High's first special ability, it launches a rocket that knocks the target into the air, then bombards said target with a stand rush of 100,000 rounds per minute, before finishing the foe off with an overly potent 127mm payload. **War Sign: Carpet Bomber - Rapidly drops bombs on foes below, each one being capable of taking out hectares of land. **War Sign: Luminous Spiral - Unleashes tightly packed spiraling streams of bullets in rapid succession. **War Sign: Only My Railgun - Fires off all Railguns simultaneously a la master spark. **Nexus Sign: Bloody Star - Fires off two solid beams of focused sunlight, which rotate rapidly until power runs out. **Nexus Sign: Crazy My Beat - Fires a massive beam of red light, which can incinerate whatever was unfortunate enough to get hit. **Nexus Sign: Naked Silver - 16 streams of bullets rotate twice, then scatter off. These bullets can bounce off of any surface. Weapons #Lunaria-class Super Fighter Combat Jet Codenamed "Tsubaki" - Marika's personal combat aircraft, and one that can be flown extremely easily, easy to turn, and is the most mobile Super-Fighter in existence. Personally modifed to be able to perform bombing runs, both Tactical and Strategic. It is armed with 2 Railguns on each wing, and Quad Barreled Rocket Launcher on the bottom of the hull, and a Rocket turret on top that is capable of shoting down multiples enemies at once. There is a bomb deployment system that allows Tsubaki to drop nukes on targeted ground bases and cities. It is not a stealth jet however, because it can just as easily wipe out any opposing aircraft, and any ground weapons that dare target it. Its control panel is specifically designed to resemble that of a bullet hell game controller. #Elongated armor slashing device - Marika's melee weapon of choice. It is a very long halberd capable of slicing any run of the mill armor cleanly open. Faults and Weaknesses *Marika isn't used to fighting one on one with her halberd, and can be quite clumsy with it. *She isn't that good with dogfighting with her Tsubaki either, while she's an unmatched pilot in terms of mobility, that's pretty much it, since her plane has aimbot. *While she is a unmatched pilot, even her maneuvering skills have a limit. Not realizing that weakness almost cost her Tsubaki, and by extension her life. *As with other remote Stand users, Marika will suffer a Stand Crash if she takes too much damage at once. *Aces High's itangibility is actually detrimental in some situations, combine this with Marika's poor endurance and you have a glass cannon that is very easy to take out, provided you haven't already died from Aces High's massive firepower. Category:Blog posts